The present invention relates to a magazine for containing a strip of recording medium as wound around a tubular core. The magazine is used, for example, in image recording apparatus such as laser printers for containing a silver salt film or silver salt printing paper to feed the film or paper to the exposure station of the apparatus and form images thereon.
Conventional magazines of this type include disposable ones which are made of corrugated board and in which a strip of printing paper is accommodated in the form of a roll rotatably supported in the magazine so as to be paid off from the magazine.
However, when the leader portion of the paper extending outward from the magazine is brought into engagement with or frictional contact with one's hand or an external article and is thereby subjected to a force tending to push the leader portion into the magazine while the magazine is being handled, for example, for loading, the roll of paper is likely to rotate in the paper winding direction causing the leader portion to retract into the magazine. When shaken or vibrated, the magazine is also likely to permit the roll to similarly rotate in the winding direction. The remaining portion of the paper then can not be withdrawn from the magazine again and is therefore discarded as waste.
Accordingly, it is conventional practice to fix the outwardly extending leader portion to the outer surface of the magazine with an adhesive tape to thereby prevent the leader portion from slipping into the magazine.
Nevertheless, since the magazine is handled during loading after the adhesive tape is removed from the magazine, the leader portion of the printing paper is still likely to slip into the magazine during handling or loading. The magazine must therefore be handled and loaded with utmost care to avoid such an incident. Precaution must also be taken when the magazine is unloaded during use since the paper is not fixed with any adhesive tape.